Smoke, Mirrors, and Blood
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: A series of one-shots, all with Ursa and Azula. Rated K-M. Check rating before reading.
1. Happy Birthday

Title: Happy Birthday

Rated: K+

Pairing(s): Hint's at Ursa/Azula.

* * *

Birthday

Azula looked at the cake that was laid on the table, for her Ursa's 50th birthday. It was a big four layer cake, made by the best chief in the fire nation. The cake it self was made of vanilla and had chocolate moose in between the layers. The outside was covered in cream icing and had light gold sparkles on it. Their was also plenty of candles lining the cake, each one lite as the people in the room sung happy birthday to Ursa.

Azula looked around at the people who were singing to her mother. Zuko, Mai, and there two children, had given the party. Her Uncle, Tohp and Sokka, had came from their many different places of living, to come to the party. Last was the Avatar, his wife Katara and their three children were here from the Air Nation. Azula also noticed, her father had came with her Uncle. Ozai had been let out of jail a year ago and had been living with her Uncle. Rumors said, her father was actually liked by the people in Ba Sing Se and had grown to be very known for a good conversation in her uncle's tea shop.

The one thing Azula really noticed, was that Ursa had been watching her the whole time. The woman's golden eyes, had not left Azula's all night. It could have been because Azula had been watching the woman. Lately she had been looking at the woman for signs of aging, but had found very little. Ursa looked just like she did twenty years ago to Azula. The only thing that showed even a little age was a few lines around her eyes, but it made her look more mature. She also had a few lines of grey growing in, but it looked really good to Azula. Other then those things Azula saw nothing of a fifty year old woman. Ursa's body looked the same weight it did when she was a child. The woman looked like time had stopped around her and decided to make sure she never aged.

Azula looked at the woman in question, when the song was over and everyone told her to blow the candles out. She watched as she blew the candles out and then winked at her. Azulacouldn't fight off the happiness the spilled into her chest and came out of her as a goofy looking smile. Her mind couldn't seem to function right, as her mother smiled and everyone clapped. The fire bender was flooded with a sense of delight, at her mother's joy. She watched as her brother helped her mother cut a piece of cake and Sokka rushed for the first piece, but he was stopped.

Azula watched as Ursa took the plate from the boy and walked toward her. Every step of her feet, made the thin robes she was wearing blow in the woman's personal air space. When she stopped in front of Azula, the fire bender tried to wipe the stood smile off her face, but had no luck.

"The first piece goes to Azula."

Azula took the cake and smiled even harder, "Thank mother. Happy Birthday."


	2. He was like you

Title: "He was like you."

Rated: K

Pairing(s): Ozai/Ursa

* * *

Ursa looked out the bedroom window and then at her young daughter, who was cuddled up to her side. It had been Azula's very first week at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls and the girl seemed to have a great time. She had came home for the weekend and told Ursa about everything that happened. All the things she had tried and the people she had met. She went on and on, about how Ty Lee was her room mate and how the acrobat was too happy in the mornings. Then she told Ursa about her classes and what teachers she had. It was the first time she had wanted to tell Ursa about anything, that was really going on with her.

The older woman watched as the young girl moved around her bed, pulling the sheets against her skin like she was cold. Ursa smoothed the child's hair back and tucked the sheets into her, "Good night Azula."

The child looked up at her mother, "Mom, we have to do a project on family history."

Ursa looked at Azula and sighed, "Well the library has a complete list of Sozin's line and plenty of family members."

Azula looked at the woman, "Well, I know all that. Tell me about your parents."

Ursa looked at the child who wanted to know her family history, besides what was written in a book. Ozai had told Ursa to never tell the child she was related to Avatar Ruko. He said, it would fill her head with thoughts of ending the war the _wrong way. _Ursa thought it would teach the girl a little compassion and a respect for peace that once ruled the world. She looked at Azula and smiled, "Were do you want me to start?"

Azula laid back on her silk sheets, "Tell me about your father."

Ursa smiled, she had not talked about her father in years. Ozai did not really listen when she talked about him, so she stopped telling him about the man. She was happy to have someone who wanted to hear about him. She smiled, "Well...he was like you."


	3. Hate

Title:Hate

Rated:K

Pairings:N/A

* * *

Hate

She knew it was coming, she just had to wait for it. It was a familiar feeling in the pit of her belly and one she would never forget. Like a breeze on summer day or the peaking of the sun every morning, it would remain a memory.

The sound of hard feet on marble floors and silk sheets being ripped, made her head spin. She could feel the blood pumping toward her head at a alarming rate; she would have a head ache later. Her heart was pumping way too fast and she could feel the air being pushed from her lungs. The hair on her neck and arms was at a full stand. Sweat rolled down her forehead and back, making the room seem warmer then it was. Finally the tension in her back was too much and she bowed over in defeat.

"Azula, please calm down."

The child looked at her with so much hatred, she could have gagged on. It was strong enough that she could taste and smell it. She looked at the child and tried to smile, "Sweetheart please."

"No. I already told you I don't want to and you won't make me."

Ursa just wanted to get it over with, but lately Azula had been becoming more and more stubborn with things she didn't want to do. Every little task was a battle of wills with her and the girl. Ursa knew soon someone would get hurt, "It's not a big deal. Just do as your told."

"No."

"Yes."

Azula looked up at her with her father's eyes and Ursa almost took a step back. Thank Agni she knew better to show fear with those eyes. To win this battle she was to be stern and sharp, leaving no room for error, "You _will_ get dressed and you _will_ go to the academy today."

"I will not."

Ursa picked up the girl's uniform and tossed it to her, "Put your clothing on and get ready to leave."

"No."

Ursa stepped closer to the girl and then leaned down to eye level with her, "Put it on."

Azula grabbed the clothing and stormed past Ursa to the bathroom, before she reached the door she turned back around, "I hate you."

Someone got hurt today and it happened to be her.


	4. Stalker Part 1

Title:Stalker Part 1

Rated T For volence

Pairings: N/A

* * *

Stalker

Ursa knew when she was being followed. She had spent years married to a man that was more paranoid then a rabbit-squirrel and lived alone in the outskirts of the Fire nation. She knew how to tell the signs of she was being followed. Her instincts were telling her someone was behind her trying to hide. They picked good place to fellow her too. It was almost midnight and Ursa was walking threw the country side of the Fire nation. Lucky for her the area was mostly open space and meadows. The person following her was trying very hard to hide.

The older woman turned around just in time to see a flash of blue light, _"What was that?"_

She didn't have a lot of time to think, because the light came back and it was hot. She ducked in time to miss a fire ball aimed at her head. She hadn't fire bent in years and hoped she could muster up something, because she was not dying in some empty meadow. A flaming kick caught the side of her robes and flame started to burn the material. Ursa took off running and pulled the fabric over her head and threw it to the ground. If one thing hadn't changed it was that she was fast, running everyday was a chore, but one she now knew helped her. The older woman stopped and hoped she knew what she was doing, her left leg flew out in time to send a fire stream her chaser's way, "Who are you?"

Ursa watched as the stream was blocking and a fire whip came out and hit her bare shoulder. A hiss of pain escaped her and she went back to running. She had to get away, who ever this person was ether wanted to kill her and injure her. A fire disk just missed her as she rolled to the side and landed roughly on her side, before she could get up a hand grabbed her neck, "Please, don't kill me."

The older woman couldn't see her chaser's face, but watched them create a fire wall in front of them. Ursa felt sharp nails on her neck, but she wasn't giving up. She balled her fist up and hit the person in the chest with a fire ball. It wasn't strong at all, but it was enough to get the person to let go, but their was now deep scratches on her neck. She heard her chaser let out a small growl and hurried to her feet and tried to run away. She had to push her would-be captor to run the other way, the fire wall was blocking her path. Ursa ran with everything she had, but could hear strong foot steps behind her. Her mind was racing, she had to get away. Dying was not a option, she nothing to lose, but didn't want to give her life to this person.

"_Not today."_ Ursa could see the edge of the woods and she knew she was in fates hands. The woods was the one place she knew how to navigate, no matter day or night. She was walked through them countless times and knew the nearest town was on the other side of the woods, but that was ten or more miles away. She couldn't ran the whole way there, she had to stop at some point. Her legs was already feeling the strain of the fighting running. She leaned in to get a burst of speed and prayed to Agni it was enough to get away from her chaser. Her heart was beating so hard and her chest was burning, but the person behind her was steady running.

Ursa was about to make a sharp turn, but a body was thrown into hers. She put her hands out, before she hit the ground and slowed their fall. Her hands tried to push her up, but a arm pressed to the back of her neck and the side of her face was pushed into the dirt. Heavy breathing was on the back of her neck and who ever this person was, they were tired, "Alright. You have me, but please at least tell me who sent you."

Her captor leaned on to her like they were resting. Then she felt breathing on her ear, "No one."

Ursa knew that voice, but she couldn't place it, "Okay. What do you want?"

Hands moved the hair from the side of her face and she could just make out the persons outline. She saw something glint in the moon light, but didn't want to look away in case she saw the captor's face. The body holding her down seemed to relax, "I don't want anything. I want you to see me."

Ursa felt the body move and then her arm moved hard. She didn't know were to try to run or just go along with the person. She was dragged to her feet and then facing her captor, "Okay."

A blue light blossomed and Ursa took a step back, she knew that face. It was older and a bit dirty, but she knew it was her daughter, "Azula."

"You still remember me. I thought you would have forgot in all this time."

Ursa watched the flame die out and she couldn't see the face anymore. She reached in and put her arms around the girl, but felt the body tense up, "What are you doing here?"

"Running."

Ursa let the girl go, "From who?"

Azula sighed, "Everyone."

Ursa knew her husband had been beat by the Avatar, but she had no idea who the fire lord was now. She didn't what happened to her kids and couldn't seem to find much information. The last she knew Zuko was banished, "Where's your brother?"

Azula growled, "Here we go again. Just like when I was kid. I was crazier then normal for coming here. Tell me where the closet town is and I'll be on my way."

Ursa felt confused, "What? You just got here. I'm not letting you go."

"I have to go. If they find me, they will kill me and anyone with me."

Ursa let the words spin in her head, thinking who would do this, but nothing came to mind, "Who is trying to kill you?"

A deep sigh was heard in the dark, "Your son."


	5. Tattoo

Title:Tattoo: A Drumbeat

Rated: T

Pairing: That would mess up the story.

* * *

Tattoo: A Drumbeat

"Wait...let's go this way."

Azula weaved around people, while holding her mother's hand. They were on a remote island in the fire nation, in the middle of the New Year's festival. The island was small, but today it seemed to be holding millions of people. The island's name was Dawn and Azula didn't know way, she hadn't ever been to the island besides when her mother dragged her. Ursa had asked to spend the week with her and Azula had to agree. She couldn't turn the woman down, not when Ursa had promised that so much would come out of the little island. She said it was prettier then Ember island and had more luxury then the capital. After she said that Azula had to go, just to see of the woman was right and so far she had been

"Where are we going?" Azula asked.

Ursa looked at her and smiled, "You'll see. Just follow me."

Azula followed the woman for what felt like miles. They pasted all types of things while on the beach, from people sitting around fires, people cooking all types of food and even a few people caught in moments of passion. All the while Azula wondered when they would stop walking. After a few miles, Azula could hear this pounding sound. It was a drumming sound with howls and laughter, she knew that was where they were going.

Azula stopped walking and stood behind Ursa, over the woman's shoulder she could see something like a dance party. It seemed they were in some type of half-cave, where part of the sky was covered were the cliff behind them had curved over and hidden parts of the world, "What is this?"

Ursa looked back at her and smiled, "A party."

Azula put her chin on the woman's shoulder, "I know that, but why here. We walked past maybe ten or eleven parties and you pick this one."

"It's special. Come, I will find you seat." Ursa said and then pulled the girl's arm and walked.

"For what?"

Ursa pulled her again, "You'll see."

…...

Azula's eyes felt heavy, but her body felt great. She had been sitting in the sand for over a hour, but had been having a great time. She had been getting passed "Mojitos" all night from her mother, or at least that's what the girl serving her had said. Her mother had disappeared a hour ago saying she had to get ready. Azula hadn't even thought to ask what for and right now didn't care. She just wanted the drinks to keep coming.

A few minutes later a girl around her age walked up to her, "You've been invited to view the show."

Azula looked at her and frowned, "What show? Have you seen Ursa?"

The girl laughed knowing Azula was on her third Mojito and needed to be drinking something liter then that. She helped Azula up, "She invited you to the show."

Azula felt like the world was spinning and dropped her cup. She was dizzy, but felt wonderful, "Where is she?"

The girl walked Azula a short distance to a area with a fire pit. She then sat Azula on cushion, handed her another Mojito and tried to walk away, but her leg was being held by Azula's. The girl laughed and smiled, "Everything will be fine. Let me go."

Azula let the girl's leg go and watched her walk way. She looked around to find the pit was surrounded by people, but a circle around the pit was closed off. Azula sipped her drink and looked around for a few minutes, when the drumming started again. She watched as the people around the fire cheered and howled, something was going to happen. The drumming picked up to a fast pace and soon women were surrounding the fire. Azula watched as each one came out and rounded the flames. Her eyes were glued to the women, each one was different. Some were tall and others were short, some had long hair that flowed down their backs and others had hair that was cut low to their heads. She didn't know any of them and just when she seemed bored with a show, a new woman walked up and fire bent in the pit.

The music slowed with her display of strong bending. Her flames had came out a pure white and Azula felt the heat one her face. Then the woman started to move with the music. The drums and her hips were in perfect harmony, they bounced and rolled with the drums. Azula watched as she bent back and let her head touch the sand. The woman flipped over and crawled around the fire pit, pulling howls and calls from the crowd. They cheered as the drums speeded up and the woman moved faster, her body flowing as the sound of singing blended with the drumming. The woman pulled off the light shirt to show the crowd she was wearing a small top. She moved around the fire and then stopped in front of Azula.

The young fire bender had to admit she was turned on. This woman who she didn't know was seducing her and she had no way to fight it. The drinks were messing with her judgment and this woman was a temptress. She was being taken by lovely hips, golden eyes and goldenly pale skin. Her hand worked on its own and reached out to the woman. The woman leaned down and took her hand, she ran smooth fingers over lean muscle and soft skin. Azula gasped when the woman leaned in so that their bodies could touch and then whispered in her ear, "Touch me."

Azula felt nervous, thinking all eyes would be on her, but when she looked up the women from earlier now danced around the fire. She moved her hands, but was stopped when the other woman pulled them to her waist and then threw her head back in a low moan. The younger fire bender felt like she was in heat. From here she could see the woman almost perfectly, she could see her bow shaped lips and high cheek bones. She could see the woman's body was amazing and feel her skin was soft and firm. The only was she still for some reason really see the woman's face. She felt like her face was being concealed from her and she was missing a great prize. She ran her hands over full hips and firm stomach muscles, but when she leaned in to whisper to her the music changed and the woman was back to the fire.

Azula watched for a hour, before the drinks really kicked in and she passed out.

…...

When Azula woke up it was morning and her mother was sitting next to her. The woman looked like she had been woke awhile, "Azula..."

The young fire bender tried to sit up, but found she had no balance, "Yeah."

"Did you have a good time?"

Azula didn't know what to say, did she tell her mother she seduced by some strange woman or should she ask where Ursa went all night, "What happened?"

Ursa smiled at her and a memory of last night flash in her mind, but it couldn't have been her, "Well we went to the party and you had one too many drinks and passed out."

Azula remembered the drinks, "Oh."

"Yep. It seems someone can't handle a few drinks."

Azula give her a side look, "Where were you?"

"Oh here and there. I had a great time."

Azula tried to sit up again, but her head was spinning and she fell back into the sand, "Help me up."

Ursa sat back in the sand, "Nope, I think I like you better when you can't really move."

Azula groaned, "Come on. I've been here all night and I need to use the bathroom."

"Say please."

Azula dropped her head in the sand, "Please, help me mother."

Ursa smiled, "Okay."

The older woman picked the fire bender up and get her to her feet, "You shouldn't drink so much."

"What? I can drink just fine. That drink last night was too strong and I had like eight of them."

"Whatever. Who ever heard of a fire bender who couldn't drink? Your body should burn alcohol faster then normal."

Azula pushed the woman away, who only laughed and put a arm around her, "So...how was the show?"


	6. You and your hands tonight

Title: "You and your hand(s) tonight."

Rated:K+

Pairings: Azula/Ursa

* * *

Ursa sometimes looked at the girl's hands and frowned, they were weapons. They were pale like milk when it fell to white marble floors and was too spread thin. The fingers long and elegant, sharp nails at the tips and red paint to top them off. The skin soft as silk, but firm and strong enough to were she knew they held power. The knuckles smooth and hard, strong bones and muscles from training. They were the most beautiful weapons she had ever seen.

"What have you found so great about my hands?"

Ursa looked up at the voice and smiled, "Everything."

"Really."

The older woman looked the fire bender in the eyes and sighed, "Yes. Their beautiful, but lethal. Too much has been caused by these young hands. You have hands of a old man."

A simple laugh echoed in the room.

"Don't laugh, I am serious. You have caused so much pain and harm. These hands tell beautiful lies and horrible truths."

"My...someone has become a poet tonight."

Ursa pulled the hands to her face and kissed the palms, "No. I just was making a observation."

The fire bender smiled, "Sorry on my part. So what else have you see in your observations?"

Ursa slipped her hands in the bender's and smiled when strong fingers closed around hers'. She could feel the muscle working under hers and the heat boiling underneath. That was it, the weapon. The hands were good, too young to be hard and broken, but the fire was old and strong. The fire made the gentle and smooth hands into weapons. She hated the fire, "Maybe I should leave you alone tonight?"

"No. You just got here."

Ursa stood up from her spot on the bed, "Yeah, but I need to rest."

The fire bender looked almost shocked, "Your going to leave me alone?"

Ursa walked over to the door and let the words echo in her mind. When she opened the door the words spilled out, "It will be you and your hands tonight."


End file.
